Till the End
by TheChicaChic
Summary: CJ receives an e-mail from Danny that might not be the best of news. Set somewhere around season four or five.


Title: Till The End (1/1)  
Rating: G  
Fandom: The West Wing  
Characters: Danny, CJ, Josh  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, sadly though as much as I would love  
to. They're owned by others.  
Spoilers: None  
Challenge # two at – a conflict of interest (see bottom for  
challenge)  
Author's Note: It sucks, but then I'm not suppose to be writing  
until June. This little plot bunny wanted to be shared; so  
Dannymuse got his wish…and this is from May of 2004 so it's a bit old.

- - - - - - - - - -

I can't tell you how many times I dialed your number, knowing you  
weren't home just so I could hear your voice. Every day as I sat in  
another generic hotel room, alone and wishing I was with you, your  
smile would flash through my mind and suddenly I wasn't alone  
anymore. The phone would slip from my finger tips and I'd pray for  
the day we could be together. I've gone to bat in as many ways as I  
could to bring us together but nothing ever worked.

I realize I'm never going to get that chance. I'll never get to  
kiss your lips again; never get to see your smile radiating through  
a crowded room; or enjoy the moments we shared again. Nor will I  
get the chance to see the sight I've always dreamed of seeing; a  
little carrot top who can barely walk with a sippy cup of milk and a  
little blue eyed blond; both in their mother's arms where they  
belong.

I wish had a chance to say good-bye in person, to hold you in my  
arms one last time.

Just know I'll always be with you. Every where you look; the  
sunshine in your hair, the shadow on the ground and the whisper in  
the wind, the beat in your heart and the moon light shining down  
upon you, I'll be there forever, and until the end.

There aren't enough words to express my feelings for you; just know  
I love you Claudia Jean.

Danny

With tears in her eyes, CJ looked up from her notebook monitor to  
the figure standing in her office doorway.

"Josh?" she asked, choking back a sob.

Stepping into the room, Josh closed the door and walked across the  
room, sitting on the corner of the desk next to her. Looking at the  
floor, he wondered how to start.

"There was more fighting in Kumar today, some buildings were  
destroyed, our contacts over there are reporting the loss of some  
Americans, including a news crew from…" he stopped, struggling with  
the rest of what he was going to say.

Pulling his gaze from the floor, he met her eyes, the pain he was  
feeling evident in his eyes.

"No." she said, shaking her head at him. "No, you're wrong."

Taking her hands in his, he pulled them against his chest, watching  
her eyes. He wished he was wrong, oh how he wished he was wrong.  
Not only because it was hurting the woman he thought of as a sister  
so much; but because he had lost a good friend and the world was  
losing a great man.

"I wish I was Claudia Jean, I wish I was."

She didn't say anything as her head dropped onto her arms and the  
tears began to fall. It wasn't long before she found herself in  
Josh's arms, being held tightly as long suppressed emotions came to  
the surface; and as they sat there remembering the loss of a dear  
friend and a love that never got to be, a gentle wind blew past them.

- - - - - - - - - -

Write a C.J. and Danny story using at least two of these phrases:

"You walked in with legs up to your neck"  
"You walked in I'm a physical wreck"  
"You walked in I've lost my cool babe, But what'd you expect"  
"When you walk in baby love begins"  
"When you walk by baby ooh my my"  
"When you come around, my jaw hits the ground"  
"When you shake your thing I jump outta my skin"  
"When you cross the floor I scream "more baby more"  
"When you flash your smile you drive me wild"  
"theres a carrot top who can barely walk, with a sippy cup of milk"  
"Drink it up, love her and she'll bring you luck"  
"I'm the sunshine in your hair"  
"I'm the shadow on the ground"  
"I'm the whisper in the wind"  
"I'm your imaginary friend"

Then include a reference to baseball and a player named Lou.  
Have one of the following people in it:

Josh Lyman  
Sam Seaborn  
Toby Ziegler  
President Bartlet  
Leo McGarry  
Donna Moss

And if you're really good and want to try something, see if you can  
get the ghosts of Elvis and President Lincoln into the story.s


End file.
